Child Of Darkness
by ME100200
Summary: Ark, chosen darkness, finally gets to go on his destiny. He, Sora, Riku, and Li, the chosen light, must strike down Xenhanort and Xemnas. The journey takes them through other video games though, and the journey starts to question they're existence. Rated T just in case. Possible OcxOc. I make chapters short, but the come out fairly often. I'm gonna try to get them out every 3 days.
1. Prologue

**This is my first story uploaded! The prologue is short, but I hope to make the real chapters longer!**

Prologue

He was there. He wasn't anything, nor was he nothing. He was a figure, etched into the wall of stone that was everything before space-time. There was no light, so he couldn't see. There was no air, so he couldn't hear. There wasn't time, so he couldn't move or think. He simply existed. Then, two eggs appeared. They hatched into two dragon-like creatures, one more pinkish, and one more blueish. They both roared, and space-time was made. He looked at himself as the darkness turned into white. He was a deformed humanoid lump. The first prototype of human kind, thrown off the sculptor's table. A gigantic humanoid creature appeared.

"_Rise_…" The giant said.

"_Xeart,_"


	2. Chapter 1: Ark's Destiny

**The first chapter! We meet Ark, and find out more about Xeart. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs!**

A man was clinging to the side of a ravine. He was on a small ledge, with a seemingly endless abyss underneath him. A pair of glowing red eyes was watching him from below. The man's foot slipped, and figure below jumped up, straight at the man. It was a Hell Lion, a Heartless that was in the shape of a lion. It had long fangs, and was pure black except for its glowing red eyes. Just before it got the man, a black lighting bolt hit it from the right, sending it flying into the black abyss below. A figure the size of a teenager jumped at the man, seeming to be made of black flames. The figure jumped beside the man, and extinguished the flames. The figure was a boy, looking to be around 14 in age. He had long pure black hair, and pure black eyes. He wore a striped shirt, the colors grey and black. He also wore jeans, which had a sword scabbard on them.

"Come on!" the boy said, grabbing the man's arm. "The Hell Lion will be back soon, and I can't go full power here!" He reignited himself, burning with black flames, though they didn't burn the man. He jumped down into the chasm, making a soft landing somehow, and extinguished the flames. The man also somehow made a soft landing.

"How-" the man asked in astonishment.

"It's called dark fire," the boy explained, smirking, "it gives me superhuman abilities, and allows me to exert my will on anything touching me. Name's Ark."

"Thank you, Ark," the man said. "I'm Thoirn."

"Nice to meet you," Ark said smiling. "Now to deal with the Hell Lion!" Immediately, the Hell Lion pounced at them, but Ark pulled out his sword and swung it all at once. The Hell Lion was hit back and crashed against a wall. Ark put his sword back into its scabbard, then held his hands out.

"Dark thunder!" he yelled, and tendrils of black lightning shot out of his hands, skewering the Hell Lion's body, instantly killing it. "Yeah!" he said happily, jumping in the air.

"Wow," Thoirn said. "But I need to know, how do you use those powers?"

"You had to ask," Ark said with a sigh. "Well, basically I'm a human of darkness. I can usually control my powers, but some times…" Ark stopped talking, thinking of times he went, what Xeart called, berserk. He shook is head. "Anyway, I'm happy to help." He reached out his hand. Thoirn, however, was backing away slowly. He then turned away, and ran as fast as he could away from Ark.

"Not again…" Ark said, slumping to the ground. "Every time I save someone, it ends up like this." A lone tear trickled down his cheek, his eyes watery in anger at his fate. He punched the ground so hard the stone cracked beneath his fist.

"Come on, no need to be mad," said a voice behind him.

"X, leave me be," Ark said.

"I TOLD you to call me Xeart," Xeart said. Xeart wore a black robe like the ones organization XII wears. His hood was down, and he had short grey hair. On the right side of his hair an X glowed, and on the other a heart glowed. His right hand was pitch black, and spewed darkness. His left pure white, and shed light.

"Yeah, yeah, because you want it known that you're not on EITHER side," Ark said, referring to the X being the sign of Xemnas and Xehanort, and the eart being part of heart, which was the sign of the light keyblade wielders. Xeart was the historian of the universe. He saw everyone and everything, then wrote it down in a book. Long ago, Xeart had taken a pledge to the god of destinies to only interfere if someone's destiny was about to be stopped, or when destiny must be changed. He had split into many selves, one for each being in the universe. All were there, next to everything, but were invisible and untouchable. Together they worked on the book of history, now on its 5000nth volume, with one volume having a million years (Yeah, and each date had an entry for EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN BEING IN THE UNIVERSE alive at that time!). As you can imagine, the books were huge, each one about as high and wide as a school building. Xeart was also a nobody, though no ones knows who became a Heartless to make him appear. Usually, Xeart just watched the person he was monitoring, the person would never know he was there. However, Ark had almost been killed multiple times, so Xeart had to show himself to…settle down the crowd. Thinking of that made Ark feel a little better, remembering the times Xeart had "persuaded" the crowd to leave Ark alone. Suddenly, he felt as though his heart had been washed in icy cold water. He clutched at his chest in pain and snapped out of his daydream. The pain deteriorated.

"Watch out," Xeart warned for the billionth time, "remember, your more sensitive to darkness than most people. The only thing that's stopped you from becoming a Heartless is that your kind nature creates a kind of barrier around your heart. But if the barrier goes down…"

"I know," Ark said, but he was hopeful. Usually, Xeart told him to wait, because Ark's destiny was bound to happen, just not yet. "Ummmm, Xeart?" Ark asked slowly. "About my destiny…" Xeart's eyes opened wide. He slapped a hand to his forehead.

"OH %#$!" Xeart cursed. "We need to get to the village nearby! Your destiny was supposed to start five minutes ago!" They sprinted off, and Ark grinned widely. He had been waiting for this day for a while. Ever since Xeart let it slip that "something special" was coming up, Ark had questioned him.

"Hey, Xeart." Ark started, "what do we do when we get to the town anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Xeart said, then began to think. He frowned. "I hope us being late-" They turned a corner and saw a town being attacked by many Heartless. The town was in bad shape, and many people showed signs of lost heart.

"We haven't changed anything…" Xeart mumbled.

"Dark thunder!" Ark yelled, and once again arcs of black thunder came out of his hands, killing multiple Heartless; however, for every one he killed, there seemed to be two more. "Agh!" Ark screamed in pain as a shot from one Heartless hit his shoulder. "That's it, Xeart! I'm going to unleash my ultimate weapon!"

"What!? Are you insane!?" came the reply somewhere to his right. "You know what happens when you do that!"

"I don't care!" Ark said, and he put his hand in front of his chest as if holding a sword hilt. Suddenly, a huge sword hilt materialized in his hand, as if the blade was going straight through his chest. He pulled the blade out of his chest. If the sword hilt was big, the blade was ginormous. It was as tall and wide as a pinball machine, and, by some miracle, he was able to wield it. However, these things come with a price. His eyes became pure black, and all he could think was, "kill, destroy, kill.


	3. Chapter 2: The companions meet

**This one's shorter then chapter 1, because I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. Disclaimer:I own nothing ****except ****my OCs!** **Part of this chapter takes place in The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, I don't own that either, I just thought I'd give it credit because I can't make this story a crossover of multiple games, and the worlds they travel to are from ****different ****games.**

Ark was a dust devil of fire, a whirlwind of destruction, a tornado of darkness. He whirled through Heartless faster than the Heartless could attack. His sword was so big, he killed 9 or 10 Heartless with one stab. The problem was, he had no conscience, the Heartless wouldn't be here in five minutes, but the same with the town. Suddenly, a figure tackled him. The figure had grey hair that was spiked downward. He also wore baggy jeans and a sleeve less shirt that had an X on it. He wielded a sword that looked like a bat wing, which Ark recognized as Way To Dawn, Riku's key blade. Riku pointed Way To Dawn at Ark's chest, and a lighting shaped crack appeared. Riku then took Ark's gigantic sword and thrust it into the crack. The sword disappeared, and Ark's eyes turned to normal, his mind cleared.

"The name's Riku," Riku said while helping Ark up, though Ark already knew his name. "Sora! Get over here!" Another person, this one obviously Sora, due to the fact that he wielded Kingdom Key, a key blade, came into view. He had spiked hair and blue eyes.

***Author's Note: I'm not gonna describe Sora any more than that. He's just too… detailed. Anyway, he appears the way he will in KHlll***

"Riku," Sora said, turning to Riku, "I think he's the one!"

"You _think_!?" Riku said, obviously annoyed. "He meets master Yen Sid's description perfectly!" Ark looked at Xeart. Xeart quickly nodded, then vanished. Ark knew that Xeart didn't think Sora and Riku where going to hurt him. Ark turned back to Sora and Riku.

"We're-" Sora began, but Ark cut him off.

"You're Sora, the key blade's chosen one, and Roxas is your nobody. And he's Riku, who's a key blade master. You both recently took the mark of mastery exam, but only Riku became a key blade master. Also, Sora, you tend to travel with Goofy and Donald." Ark said smiling. Sora and Riku's jaws dropped.

"What the heck," Sora said, "you know more about us then SHE did, thats for sure."

"Of course!" Ark said, still smiling, "I don't know who this 'she' is, but I do know about all your adventures!"

"I don't think so," Riku said. "Try me." Ark whispered something in his ear, and Riku looked at Ark in astonishment.

"Try me!" Sora said.

"When you where in castle oblivion, memories of Naminè where added to your head. Then later taken away by Naminè," Ark said, confident this would make Sora rack his brain for weeks. Sora was already in deep concentration, as if trying to remember that. Riku slapped Sora in the head, and Sora came back to reality.

"Anyway," Riku said, "you need to follow us, we have a camp in those woods over there." They guided Ark through the woods, and Ark was wondering what was going to happen next. His destiny was finally unraveling, and if Ark learned one thing from Xeart, it's that the future is more unpredictable then you think. When they made it there, Ark noticed a girl hacking at a tree with a key blade. The girl had long blond hair. She wore earrings with the white side of the yin-yang symbol on them. She wore a plain white shirt and a skirt of the same design. Her eyes didn't have pupils, instead they had white dots that lit up like lightbulbs. Her key blade looked something like Kingdom Key, except at the end it had the white part of the yin-yang symbol rather than the crown. The blade and the hilt where both pure white. It glowed brightly. The key blade was making Ark feel slightly sick for some reason, so he instead brought his attention to the girl. She seemed to have a radiance of her own. It felt somewhat like Xeart's kind of aura, powerful, yet controlled. Ark looked at his chest and sighed. He couldn't feel it, but he guessed his aura felt the opposite. He couldn't control his powers. Period. Sora noticed Ark and smiled at him. Ark somehow knew Sora knew exactly what Ark was thinking about.

"It's ok," Sora said. "Riku will teach you how to control your powers in no time! You probably already know this, but he knows exactly what darkness feels like! Anyway, what's your name?"

"Ark," Ark said.

"I'm Li," The girl said as she walked over to the three of them.

"Ok, you don't have a keyblade, so this kind of travel might hurt you a bit. Got that Ark?" Riku asked.

"I've done this a few times," Ark said, but didn't elaborate. He never liked traveling between worlds, but it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"Well good," Riku said and grabbed Ark's arm. He, Sora, and Li pointed their key blades toward the sun, and a key hole appeared in the sky. Three beams of light came out of their key blades and suddenly they where falling. Unlike the others, Ark didn't have much control in his fall, so he was constantly falling into little bits of world debris, stuff that was thrown away when the world was created. Finally, they where on the world. They where near a forest, little white balls with four wings would fly out, then back in. Ark noticed a town a little while away. Behind the town was a castle. He also noticed a gigantic volcano.

"Where are we?" He asked, bewildered.

"Some place called Hyrule, I think," Li answered, pointing at a horse cart that was being pulled that said on it, _Lon Lon Ranch Milk, the best milk in Hyrule! _

"Hello, travelers!" The man driving it said. He wore blue, and had a mustache. He was big, and looked slightly lazy.

"Umm, hi!" Sora said. "Do you happen to know where the nearest civilization is?"

"That'd be either Castle Town or Kakariko Villige! Kakariko's at the foot of that mountain, and Castle Town is near the castle!" The man said. Then he noticed the sun going down. "The name's Talon, uhhh, I gotta go deliver this milk so…" He said rather hastily, then dashed off toward the castle. The four adventurers watched him, bewildered. Then, just as the sun was all the way down, they started to hear rustling nosies. They looked around, and saw skeletons rising out of the ground.

"This just gets better and better," Ark mumbled, unsheathing his sword.


	4. Chapter 3: The Kokiri's Emerald

**And chapter 3! Disclaimer:I own nothing but my ocs! Once again, I'd like to give credit to nintendo for the setting of this chapter: Legend Of Zelda:Ocarina of Time. I hope you enjoy!**

Ark felt useless. The skeletons closed in on them, and Riku, Sora, and Li jumped out and started hacking at them with their key blades.

"Dark fire!" Ark yelled, hoping to get behind the skeletons and strike them with dark thunder. He ignited himself with dark flames and jumped over the skeleton horde. He cast dark thunder, and arcs of black thunder flew from his hands. But when they hit the skeletons, they only empowered them. He tried attacking them with his sword, but the skeletons were better sword fighters then him, and he was forced to retreat. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the head, and saw that a skeleton had hit him with the flat of its blade. Then, the skeleton disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. A boy stood there. He wore a green tunic, and had a short sword. He also held a wooden shield. He wore boots, and had his sheath on his back, hooked on by a second belt that went across his chest. His ears where pointed, and he looked around 10. He slashed at a few more skeletons, instantly killing them. The boy, Sora, Riku, and Li eventually beat all the skeletons, while Ark just tried to dodge their attacks.

"My name is Link," the boy said, panting.

"I'm Sora, and this is Ark, Li, and Riku," Sora said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Cool," Link said. "Do any of you know where someone called Princess Zelda is?"

"No," Li replied, "we just got here."

"Oh, just like me!" Link said.

"She MEANS we just got to Hyrule," Ark said.

"Well, I've never been outside of Kokiri Forest, so, close enough," Link replied. "Come on, we can do this together."

"Fine," Riku said. "But why are you looking for this Zelda in the first place?"

"I have to give her this," Link said, pulling out a green stone, "the Kokori's Emerald. Hey, Ark is it? How did you do that lighting stuff anyway?"

"Er, I'm sort off…. Dark…" Ark said hesitantly, great idea to unveil that he's a dark human right now. "Sort of a… human of darkness…" He didn't even have time to put up his arms. Link had him in a choke hold. Link was amazingly strong for a kid.

"Servant of Ganondorf!" Link said as Ark's head began to turn blue. "I shouldn't have told you about the stone!" Ark began to black out. He was having trouble thinking. He could feel his life starting to end. He thrashed, and suddenly he could breathe. Right after that, he realized he was on the ground. He saw that someone had tackled Link, and had him pinned to the ground. Then, Ark noticed the long gray hair, and the x and the heart.

"Xeart!" Ark said, glad to see his old friend. Xeart looked at Ark, then smiled. He then turned back to Link.

"Ok, Link. Ark's the GOOD guy. He's just got a problem… Sorta…" Xeart said to Link. Link nodded his head as much as he could, and Xeart got off him. Link glared at Ark, but didn't attack.

"I don't trust him, but I'll go with you," Link said. They made their way to the castle. However, the guards wouldn't let them in. Not only that, but they also had guards positioned on a nearby cliff, so they couldn't go that way.

"I have an idea," Ark said after they were caught for the second time.

"What is it?" Xeart asked.

"I can get over the gate with dark fire. And all the way to the castle. The only problem is, I can only exert my will on one person at once, so I can only bring one." Ark replied, though he knew who he was going to have to bring, and didn't like it. He looked at Link, and noticed Link understood as well.

"No," Link said. "If you think I'm going to go with that-that- monster, you can forget it." Ark looked down at his feet. He was used to be called a monster, a creature of darkness, on the nice occasion, a cursed child, but he thought that would end when his destiny started. Obviously not true.

"Listen," Ark said, "it's your only chance. You must be able to see that!" Link still stood with his arms crossed. He unsheathed his sword, and he pulled out his wooden shield.

"I'm going to go knock out that guard! That should get me in!" Link said, and turned toward the guard. "Hey! Let me in or I'll knock your head inside out!" The guard charged at Link with his spear at the ready.

"Dark fire!" Ark screamed as he erupted in black flames and dove for Link. He grabbed Link's arm, then jumped straight over the gate. He jumped so high, he could barely make out a courtyard, and he dove for it. He and Link landed safely on the ground. Link ripped his arm out of Ark's grasp.

"What the heck!" Link said. "Seriously! I could've been burnt to a crisp!"

"But you weren't! Look on the bright side!" Ark said happily. *Author Note:Cookies so anyone who knows where I got that from!* Link quickly ran off toward a figure in the distance, probably Princess Zelda, and Ark decided not to follow. No need to alarm more people with his powers.

"Well, well," said a voice from behind him. Ark turned around, and saw a man standing there. He had flaming red hair, and likewise eyes. He wore heavy armor, and had sword. He had a bright yellow gem on his forehead, and he looked very, very dark. "You have an interesting ability young man. I could use you in my army."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ark said, turning around to go see if Link was ready to go.

"Now, now. Don't be hasty. You could be my best servant when I rule the world!" The man said. Ark looked at the man in the corner of his eye, making him look intimidating.

"I've changed my mind," Ark said, but he had no intentions of joining the man.

"Great! Just wait for me outside the castle will you?" The man said pleasantly.

"You misunderstand," Ark said, still watching the man out of the corner of his eye. "I've decided to pound you flat!" He jumped up, erupting in black flames. He dropped down and unsheathed his sword.

"You fool!" The man spat. "You will fall to Ganondorf!" He unsheathed his own sword.

"Isn't it Ganondork?" Ark taunted as he narrowly missed a blow.

"Bah!" Ganondorf yelled as Ark kicked him in the face. "You're really a fool! You know that!" Ganondorf charged an energy shot, and Ark was slammed into the other end of the courtyard.

"Ganondorf!" Princess Zelda yelled at him. "Have you no mercy!"

"Er, self defense," Ganondorf hastily said.

"It doesn't matter!" Zelda snapped. "Now leave my sight at once!" Ganondorf gave a quick bow, and went out of the room. Ark's head hurt, and he couldn't really hear what Link and Zelda were talking about. When his head finally stopped hurting, Ark got up. Link was showing Zelda the Kokiri's Emerald and suddenly, a white light shot out of the stone. The light arced into Ark's hands and a little stone appeared in them. It was white, and Ark realized it was part of something. Neither Link nor Zelda seemed to have noticed the light, so Ark quickly ignited himself in black flames, and jumped all the way back to the group of four waiting for him back at the gate.

"This is what we want!" Riku exclaimed when he saw Ark holding the white stone. Riku picked it up. "Apparently, if we have enough of these, and enough of their dark counterparts, we can beat Xemnas and Xehanort and save all worlds!"

"So, what do we do now?" Li asked.

"We go to a different world," Sora said. "We've done all we can here."

"Wait," Ark said. "Xeart, why are you still here? It's my destiny, and you aren't supposed to meddle. Are you holding something from us?"

"Yes," Xeat confessed. "But, for the record, I was just trying to find a good time to say it. I'll give you the short version: The god of destiny has been taken prisoner." If they had been drinking something, all of them would have spit it out in shock.

"WHAT!?" Li said in astonishment.

"HOW!?" was Ark's response.

"I don't know how!" Xeart said, "when I got to the god's castle, he was gone! Just a note, saying Xehanort had taken him!"

"We need to get moving!" Riku said. A keyhole appeared in the sky, and Riku grabbed Xeart and Ark's arms (with one arm). Riku, Sora, and Li pointed their keyblades at the sky, and once again beams shot out of them and hit the keyhole. Then, they started falling.


	5. Chapter 4: The Ridley Encounter

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy lately. Anyway, I want to give credit to Metroid Other M, in which this chapter takes place in. And now, the disclaimer!: I don't own anything other than my OC's!**

As they hit the ground, Ark looked around. They were in a huge electronic room. It was super dark, and the only thing they could see was a silhouette of someone. Just then, a burst of flame shot down from above them. They barely dodged it. Then, the silhouette shot a missile at something on the other side of the room, which exploded in a fiery explosion. Immediately lava poured out of the hole the missile made, and the room brightened. The person they had saw was wearing an orange and red combat suit. The suit looked futuristic, and it fully covered the person inside. It also had a green visor that they couldn't see through. It also had a turquoise plasma cannon on the right arm. The person inside regarded them. Then, a huge purple dragon came out of the lava, making lava splash upward. The dragon had red wings and a pointed head. Its feet and hands were like talons. It had a tail as sharp as a dagger. The person looked at it, then gasped.

"Ridley!?" the person said, and the voice sounded female. The dragon approached, and the person started to back up slowly, but didn't do anything else. The dragon grabbed the person, and the person's suit's arm dissolved for a second, revealing some kind of blue undersuit arm. The entire suit flickered, then disappeared. The person was a woman, she had blonde hair, the hair had two bangs and was in a ponytail that went down to her neck. She wore a blue undersuit.

"Fire!" Li yelled, and a fireball flew out of her key blade. The fireball hit the dragon, and it dropped the woman. The woman fell down, but at the last second her suit reappeared and she fell onto the ground softly. The dragon swiped at Li, but she dodged. Ark jumped onto the dragon and shot black lighting at it. The dragon screeched in pain and flew back, then roared. A purple aura surrounded the dragon, and Li shot another fireball at it. The fireball bounced off the aura harmlessly. Ark jumped over to the woman and helped her up.

"Who are you, and what IS that thing!?" Ark asked.

"Samus Aran," The woman answered, "and that thing is Ridley, a space pirate."

"Space pirate? Listen, I know what a pirate looks like, and they do NOT look like that!" Ark answered. "They're you know, skull with bones crossing it, swords, pistols, peg legs, eye patches, and hooks."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about," Samus said, "but the only way to hit Ridley while that aura's around him is with a super missile, I'm pretty sure, at least."

"Well I don't think I can do that, so we'll give you a distraction while you do it. I'm Ark, by the way," Ark said, and raced off to help his friends to defeat Ridley. Xeart had summoned his keyblade. It looked like Sora's, but one side was bright white, while the other pure black. Xeart lunged at Ridley, but Ridley blew fire and hit him back. Ridley was still surrounded by the aura. "Guys, we have to distract this monster so that woman, Samus, can bring down the shield!" Ark shouted, and the others nodded their heads.

"Over here buddy!" Sora yelled and sprinted toward Samus. Ridley screeched and flew at him, and flew straight at Samus. "Your mistake dude!" Sora yelled as Samus fired a super missile right at Ridley. Ridley's shield disappeared, and Ridley was pushed toward Ark. Ark held up his hand, and a dark tornado appeared above it. He moved his hand in a circular motion, and the tornado grew bigger, then he lobbed it at the monster, and the monster fell unconscious.

"Thanks," Samus said, and started to walk away.

"Wait," Ark said, "Ridley's still alive."

"How do you know?" Samus asked.

"I can tell when my opponent dies, sorta," Ark replied. Li cocked her head.

"Thats some power," Li said.

"Right, anyway, there's lava under here, right?" Ark asked. Samus nodded. "Ok, give me a sec…" He ignited himself in dark flames, the put his palm to the floor. "Everyone! Get behind me!" Ark concentrated all his will on cracking the floor. It worked. Cracks appeared below Ridley, and then the floor erupted in dark flames. The floor beneath Ridley snapped, and Ridley fell into a pit of lava. "Ok, go, go, go, go!" Ark yelled, looking behind himself. Li looked weak, probably because of all the darkness. Samus was fine, as she was wearing a protective suit. Both Sora and Riku's keyblade were emitting a white aura, probably protecting them. They all ran out of the room, and Ark jumped after them. As Ark got into the next room, he noticed Li. She was barely standing, and was breathing hard. Ark extinguished the flames on himself, and Li looked a little better.

"She's weak," Samus said when she saw Ark's concerned look. "I'm not sure why, but if we can get to the main sector we can get the Galactic Federation's medicine." Then she mumbled to herself. "Come to think of it, communication with Adam has ceased. Maybe he knows about the deleter… Or maybe the deleter has him…" Then Samus shook her head. "Anyway, what are you doing on the bottle ship? If you came to kill me, you could have done that anytime… So I guess you're with me."

"Er, yeah, sure," Ark said uncertainly. He wasn't sure to trust her, this world was different than the other's he had visited. The others he visited it seemed clear who's on what side. In this one, he wasn't sure what side was what. But he had to get Li back up and running. They needed her to stop Xemnas and Xehanort. And… And what? Ark wasn't sure what he felt, but all he knew was they needed to get Li back up on her feet. They pushed ahead, a few aliens got in their way, but Samus stopped them with a laser shot. They went up an elevator, and they were in the main sector. They started toward a door, but Samus held them back.

"Wait, there's someone behind here," Samus whispered. They caught the sight of a person in blue armor, but he went into an elevator. Samus went over to the side of the room and picked up a bottle. "Have the girl drink this, I need to follow that person." She sprinted toward the elevator the person had gone through, and went in it. After Li drank from the bottle, she started to revive, much to the relief of them all. They followed Samus, and when they got out of the elevator they were in an area that looked like an overgrown forest. All of the enemy's were vulnerable to fire, so the Fire spell was effective. They caught a glimpse of Samus's power suit and followed her. They caught up to her when she was in a long room. There was a pit in front of her, and a broken terminal to her left. It looked as if someone had shot it.

"Samus!" Ark said, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, Ark," Samus said. "Someone went this way and turned off the bridge. He also broke the terminal on this side. There's no way to get over… Unless…" She smirked. "Any objections Adam?" She jumped in the air, but this time rolled up into a ball and sparks of electricity flew around her. She jumped over the pit by jumping on air, which Ark didn't know was possible. You learn something new everyday. Samus used the non-broken terminal on the other side to activate a bridge that the others could use to cross.

"Cool," Ark said, "but you do know all of us could have crossed right? I can use my dark fire, and the other 3 just use flow motion to wall jump."

"Whatever," Samus said indifferently. They went into the next room. It was a square room, and a computer system was around the corner. Samus ran over to it and started inputting a password while Ark and the others stood guard.

"Who's that?" Li said, and was pointing at a woman that had walked out of a door. The woman gasped when she saw them, and ran back through the door. Samus went over to the door.

"I'm not a member of the Galactic Federation," Samus said to the woman on the other side. "I came here because I intercepted a distress call. I'm a bounty hunter. I know something is after you. Please, you must believe me," The door opened, and they got a better look at the girl. She wore a lab coat, and had blonde hair. "Thank you. I'm Samus Aran. What's your name?"

"Madeline… Bergman," The woman replied. Madeline and Samus went over to a corner where Ark and the other's couldn't hear. After a little while, Ark caught something as they came toward the computer, however.

"There was an even more dangerous plan," Madeline said, and logged onto the computer.

"What!" Samus gasped when she saw what was on the computer. "That's not possible! The Metroids were terminated along with Zebes!" The conversation continued, but Ark stopped listening. It had nothing to do with them. Later, Ark caught a glimpse of what was on the screen.

"What the- No, THATS what's not possible!" Ark gasped when he saw it. Apparently the leaders for some kind of operation were someone called Adam, and… Xemnas. Sora went over, and nearly choked on nothing. He called over Riku, Li, and Xeart and they looked at it.

"This defies all laws of destiny," Xeart noted.

"What was this place going to do?" Li asked.

"I don't know what Xemnas wanted. He didn't really care about the metroids, more about what they could make, energy. He said he wanted to power some kind of machine." Madeline responded. "I think it had something to do with 'worlds uniting' or something."

"Xehanort's planning something," Riku said. "We need to find that Yin-Yang emblem and get out of here."

"Yin-Yang?" Madeline asked. "Something like this?" She pulled out a white shard, identical to the one they had found in the world before.

"Yes!" Ark said as Li grabbed it.

"That's the last yes you're going to say," said a voice behind him. Ark turned around and saw a man. He wore Organization XII's robes and had spiky gray hair.

"Xenmas!?" Ark said.

"What are you talking about?" Li asked. "I don't see anyone."

"How can you not?!" Ark asked.

"Your friends cannot see me. I want to talk to you alone,"

"Well go away! I don't want to talk!"

"Those people aren't your friends. They're using you. You are supposed to be on our side. The god of destinies has been chained! Join us, and you will have power beyond imaging. We could do anything together. They simply want your power to USE. All your life you have harassed, even when you try to save people. All they want to do is USE your power. We will not only allow you to keep it, but give you more. Xeart only kept you alive because they can't use your power if you're dead,"

"Go hide in the darkness, Xenmas,"

"Fine, but keep my offer open. And remember what I have said," Xenmas said before disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

"What was that?" Xeart asked curiously.

"Nothing," Ark said hastily. "Lets go."


End file.
